31 Nights Till Halloween: Hunt
by gaarablack
Summary: number 9! ok I'm super happy with this and hope for a review! (hint hint) Garp is training Luffy to be a monster hunter, and won't allow him to be like his brothers. he thinks about his brothers all the time, and now has someone following him, a cute someone. will he end following his brothers foot steps, or his grandpa's? warning mention of mpreg and yaoi.
1. Hunt 1

I feel really happy with this one cause it's not rushed like a lot of my stories have been. So review, and let me know what you think! ^^

It was the beginning of the night as an older man dragged his grandson out of bed, and outside.

"Luffy up!" the man shouted dropping his grandson on the floor. The boy Luffy jolted awake with a start.

"Who!? What!? Where!? Why!?" He shouted searching his new surroundings.

"Luffy I told you, you'll be joining me with hunting to night." He said arms crossed over his chest. Luffy pouted.

"But grandpa I'm sleepy, I had to run ten miles cause you told my P.E. teacher to have me run more." He said glaring up at the older man. Said man nodded like he was proud of himself.

"Good he did it! Now let's get you suited up, and we'll be on our way." Again the boy pouted. You might think they are going hunting for rabbits, or deer's but no they were hunting for the supernatural. Luffy's grandpa was monster hunter, and has been nearly his whole life, and he wanted Luffy to be one real soon. Luffy put on the heavy black pants with many pockets that he hates, the long sleeve black shirt that he also hated, and the heavy steel toe combat boots, which again he hated. Upon all of this he also put his weapons in each of the pockets of his pants that he'll probably never be able to find if he needed it, and loaded his gun with holy water filled bullets. Grandpa Garp nodded at him.

"Vary good Luffy. Now let's get to the base." He said getting in the car. Luffy groaned at this.

"Grandpa I hate the base!"

"Bite your tongue boy." Garp said in a warning tone, which only made Luffy pout deeper.

"Grandpa they all make mean faces at me, and that Akainu is always saying mean things to me when you're not around." Garp sighed at his grandson.

"Luffy they're gonna keep acting that way to you until you prove yourself to them."  
"Hmph! I don't wanna 'prove' myself to those assholes." Luffy grumbled. Garp shook his head at his grandson.

"Luffy once you're a full blown hunter they won't treat you that way anymore."

"But grandpa it's not because I'm not a hunter cause they treat Koby better, and Koby's way lower then I am. It's because my dad betrayed them, and Sabo, and Ace went to the supernatural side. That's why they're so mean too me."  
"Luffy I know that, and that's why you have to become a hunter so they treat you better."

"I still don't wanna be a hunter though." Garp looked at him through the mirror.

"Then what do you wanna do, cause I sure as hell ain't allowing you to become a monster like your brothers." Luffy thought about this for a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know… just be a normal kid I guess? You know hang out with my friends, Nami, and Usopp keep asking me to movie nights but I can't cause I'm here." He said as they pulled into the police station. The base was under the station, and is also where they keep monsters in questioning. They walked into the building going straight for the elevator, hitting the basement button, they continued their conversation.

"Luffy I know it's hard but you have to deal with it your not normal like they are."

"Yeah that's because you had someone put some weird stuff in me to give me extra strength, and speed when I was four."

"You didn't cry once." Garp argued.  
"I was in a shock!" Luffy fought back. The doors opened on the bottom floor letting the two out. Garp led Luffy to the assignment wall to see where they would be that night when someone called out his name.

"Akainu." Garp greeted. Luffy glared at the man earning him a whack on the head.

"Say hello Luffy." His grandpa ordered.

"Yo!"

"The right way you brat!" Garp scolded pushing Luffy's head down so he bow.

"Good evening sir!" Akainu grunted in response turning his attention back to Garp.

"Disrespectful as usual. Garp we need you to help with a pack of werewolves tonight."

"Sorry but I'm taking Luffy out hunting tonight."

"It's the Hearts pack."

"Sabo's?" Luffy questioned fearing for his brother. Akainu ignored the boy keeping his eyes on Garp.

"If I could go I wouldn't be asking you to do this, but since I can't I'm leaving it to you to deal with your grandson." Garp wore a hard look on his face at hearing about one of his grandsons.

"I'll take care of it." He finally said shocking Luffy, while Akainu was please with the answer.

"Thank you Garp. Now Luffy I'll have patrol eastside with Koby, and a few other new recruits." Luffy stiffly nodded at this knowing that meant Sabo's pack was on Westside the opposite direction. With that Garp was walking away without a goodbye to his friend, Luffy following.

"Grandpa your not really gonna do this are you? It's Sabo! You won't hurt him?"

"Luffy he's a werewolf now I won't treat him any differently as I would any other wolf." Garp told Luffy the cold truth. Even if Garp didn't want to take out his grandson he had to for justice. Luffy looked down sadly. What could he do? He hasn't seen ether of his brothers since they left, and that was three years ago.

"Luffy I'm going on a head." Garp said in a defeated voice, walking on without an answer from Luffy. Luffy looked up to see Koby waiting there for him with three other people.

"Luffy come we have to get going." He said walking out with the others. Luffy sighed as he followed silently praying that Sabo would make it through this. The squad leader dropped each one of them off at their post telling them to call if there's trouble. Luffy stood on an apartment building's roof his mind filled with fear for Sabo. Three years ago Sabo had been training to become a hunter like Luffy was being force to, when he met a werewolf alpha named Trafalgar Law. The two fell in love, as in soul mates love, and Sabo become a wolf leaving all his hard work, and brothers behind. Every now and again Luffy would get a letter from his brother telling that he was still find, and he prays Luffy is as well. Luffy looked over his shoulder feeling eyes on him but found no one. Odd. Normally Luffy was right about that sort of stuff… oh well he is vary distracted right now. After thinking about his brother's letters he thought about how Ace hasn't sent any to tell him he was ok. Ace unlike Sabo had never wanted to become a hunter, and was always fighting with grandpa cause he never went to training. One day when grandpa force Ace to go a week after Sabo left Ace met this vampire named Marco that told him to join the Whitebeard coven as a vampire. Ace agreed to get out of becoming a hunter, and to spike their grandpa, but in time he fell in love with that Marco guy, and his best friend Thatch, he found that out in one of Sabo's letters. And now there's Luffy, getting trained three times harder to make up for his brothers choices. Oh and he couldn't forget his dad. His dad had become a hunter, one of the youngest in fact, and when they were planning a attack at a gathering between four different vampire covens he sold them out, and gave information to a couple of werewolves packs. So yeah Luffy was screwed. He hadn't heard from his dad since he was seven, and that was in secret so grandpa wouldn't get mad. He told him he did it to get out of the hunters, and be free, well as free as a most wanted man can get. Luffy didn't understood, and he really didn't want to. Again Luffy felt eyes on him, and again nothing was there. He sighed aggravated he just wanted to be normal! The rest of the night went by ok, Luffy didn't meet up with any monsters that he would have to kill, and he wasn't called in for backup. All in all it was a goodnight, minus the fear of losing a brother, and the fact he couldn't shake being

watched off. At five in the morning his grandpa picked up him at the base.

"Did you see Sabo?" he asked after being silent for so long. Garp shook his head with a small viable smile. Luffy smiled at this to, his brother gets to live longer. When Luffy got home he check the mailbox finding a letter from Sabo in there.

Dear baby brother: we just missed an attack led by grandpa tonight, Law wanted to fight but I convinced him not to. Thank god cause like five minutes before I wrote this letter to you I found out that… that I'm pregnant!

Luffy tripped over his feet reading that part. What pregnant? How was that possible? He read on.

Yup little bro I am pregnant… Law just told me that since I'm uke I can get pregnant with kids, and since we are soul mates it's a done deal. Wasn't to happy when he told me that, cause if I knew I would've made sure we were safe. You can imagine I was super pissed at him for just telling me this now. His reason cause he wanted to surprise me. Prick! But now that I'm writing this to you I feel calmer, and can't wait for this little guy/girl to be born. I wish I could see you right now baby brother it would make me feel so happy, and I wish you could meet the baby when it's born but I'm afraid you might be a full hunter by then, and will have no choice but to kill us if we ever meet again. Wow that sounded totally girly huh? Maybe it's the pregnancy? I don't know. Well till my next letter talk to you later! Oh tell grandpa maybe next time!

Love Sabo.

Luffy smile sadly at the letter, Sabo was right he might never get the chance to see the baby since he'll be a hunter soon. Sighing he went inside to show his grandpa the letter. He'd show them to Garp if it weren't anything that would make the older man angry, like when Sabo says to come join the hearts pack.

"What he'd say?" Garp asked doing a report on his mission.

"Read it." Luffy said leaving it on the table next to his grandpa. He went to the fridge to get something to eat while he waited for his grandpa to say something.

"Pregnant…?" he heard Garp say groaning. Luffy looked to him with a small smile. "That boy… I thought he learned that when he was studying." Luffy laughed, of course that would be what Garp would bring up.

"He's gonna be a great dad, unlike how mine, his, and Ace's were." Luffy commented. He knew that would make Garp feel better, and that's how he felt to.

"He's right about you meeting the baby when it's born you'll be a full hunter by then, and will have to kill them when you see them." This made Luffy upset, he didn't want to have to kill anyone he loved.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." He said taking the letter from the table, and going upstairs to his room. He happily threw his work clothes off to the side weapons still in the pockets, and jumped into bed for a couple of hours of sleep. The next night Luffy was patrolling again in north side this time, but with the same people from last night. He walked down the streets casually not paying any mind to some people that would stare at him. When he passed an alleyway he felt eyes on him again coming from there. He ignored it, walking pass the alleyway to a fast-food place that was still opened. He ordered something to go, and waited at a booth for it to be done. The whole time he waited he felt the eyes on him watching him close by. Finally he got sick of them on him so he looked out the window but nobody was there. He inwardly growled to himself that changed as soon as his ordered was ready. He ate on top of a building looking at the stars while he ate. When he was finished with his first meal he looked behind him with knowing eyes.

"Ok you can come out now it's just us vampire!" he called for his shoulder. He waited a few seconds when he heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. "You been following me since last night." Luffy stated digging into his next meal. Behind him stood a tall, dark, and hansom man, with glowing red eyes, broad shoulders, and green hair.

"So you did notice." The man said sitting next to the boy. Luffy nodded tossing half of his burger down his throat.

"Yup!" he swallowed. "I felt your eyes on me, and could always feel how close you were. I'm Luffy, you?" he asked eating some fries, and offering some to the man next to him.

"Zoro… you're a hunter why aren't you trying to kill me?" Zoro questioned. Luffy shrugged.

"I'm not a full hunter yet, and I don't want to kill people, or monsters it's not my nature." Luffy explained. Zoro smirked at him.

"So then you are his brother." He whispered. Luffy gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You're the little brother of Portgas, D, Ace right?" Luffy's eyes widened at his brother's name.

"Y-you know Ace!?" he all but shouted. Zoro nodded.

"Yes he's a friend if mine."

"How is he doing? I haven't seen him in so long, and Sabo hasn't mention him in a while." Luffy told the green haired man. He had stopped eating at some point, when he doesn't know.

"Sabo is your two other brother right? The one that joined the hearts pack?" Zoro asked to confirm. Luffy nodded. "He's good, he's been getting into some trouble with the Whitebeard coven but they love him like family. He has two mates."  
"Yeah that was the last thing I heard about him… he's not pregnant is he?" Luffy asked curious. Zoro chuckled at him.

"As of last week no he's not. But with the way him, and his mates go at it I'm sure it won't be long, and he probably doesn't know that he can." Zoro laughed along with Luffy.

"Probably not! Sabo didn't know, and he was the best hunter out of us three!" Luffy pushed his food aside to sit closer to Zoro. "So why were you following me?" Zoro didn't meet his curious eyes feeling slightly embarrasses for being caught.

"I was interested in you after hearing so much from your brother, and wanted to meet you."

"Ace talked about me?" Luffy asked with a happy voice, and a wide grin that made Zoro feels something he was unsure of inside.

"Yeah a lot." This made Luffy even happier to hear as his grin turned into a full on smile.

"So what do you think of me now?" he suddenly asked. Zoro smirked at him.

"Your even more interesting then I thought.

Ok that's it for tonight the last part will be out tomorrow some time. Please review, and tell me what you think, and I'm thinking after this to make a one-shot about Sabo, and Ace joining their new families. Let me know what you think about that. Plus it gives me something for the next three nights. XP


	2. Hunt 2

Here's part 2! Yay! Let me know what you think! Thank you!

The rest of the night Luffy skipped his duties to talk with Zoro. Not that it really mattered since he didn't get any calls so he was safe from his grandpa's fist of love.

"It's almost morning…" Luffy sighed. Zoro looked at the rays peaking out from behind the mountains.

"I should go before I get fired." He stood up offering Luffy a hand. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked. Luffy thought about this.

"Depends on grandpa." He replied. Zoro kissed the hand he was still holding making its owner blush.

"Then maybe I'll come find you again."

"Yeah! That be great!" Luffy shouted forgetting his blush. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you." The two waved before going opposite directions. The next night Luffy was thankfully on patrol again cause Garp was sent to go find his grandson's pack. He was back in north side but he was force to be in a pair with Koby. He didn't mind the pink haired boy at all they were ok friends but he wanted to meet up with Zoro, and Koby he couldn't just ditch him like he would any other person.

"Luffy come we'll be going this way." Koby said leading the way. Luffy followed without a word feeling Zoro's eyes on his back.

"Koby I'm hungry!" Luffy whined trying to think of some way to lose his partner for a few minutes.

"Luffy your always hungry." Koby sweat-dropped.

"Can't we go get something to eat?" Koby sighed.

"In an hour kay? That sounds good?" Luffy nodded tilting his head back to behind him at two red shining eyes. He gave Zoro a smirk, and watched as the eyes retreated into shadows.

"Hey Koby why are we partnered up tonight?"  
"Luffy didn't you hear team captain today?"  
"Nope!" Luffy answered truthfully. Sighing Koby stopped walking to face his partner.

"There's a, A rank vampire walking around here sucking the blood of boys our age, he doesn't kill them but we still need to stop him."

'Could that be Zoro?' Luffy thought.

"What does this A rank vampire look like?" Luffy asked.

"He has green haired…"  
'Bingo!' Luffy thought. So Zoro was an A rank vampire, and drinking the blood of boys his age. Maybe Zoro wants his blood to, if he does then Luffy would happily let him, even if it means getting beat up by grandpa.

"Luffy are you listening anymore!?" Koby shouted in his ear. Luffy jumped away from him falling on the ground. He groaned at his ringing ear now.

"Koby that hurt…" he pouted. Koby huffed in his hand, how did he get Luffy of all people? Oh yeah cause Luffy won't ditch Koby like he would other people, that's right.

"Luffy I'm gonna go get us some food, you stay here or no food." Koby threatened. Luffy grinned his biggest grin hearing the word food. When Koby was gone Luffy went into an alleyway.

"Zoro?" he called quietly. He heard Zoro land behind him silently.

"I thought he would never leave." Zoro grinned. He leaned against the brick wall watching Luffy.

"Hey are you the vampire we're looking for?" Luffy questioned placing both hands on Zoro's chest, and leaning in close to him. He was curious why he was getting so close to the vampire, but pushed it to the back of his head. Zoro put his hand behind Luffy's head twirling his fingers in the black locks as he gazed into endless shadow's of the boy's eyes.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. Luffy grinned up at him.

"Ok! Koby will be back soon… I don't know when I'll be alone again so I'll see you when I do." Before Luffy could move away from the vampire his head was tilted upwards, and lips were smashed onto his. Zoro kissed him roughly forcing his tongue into the young boy's mouth to explore. Luffy moaned at how aggressive Zoro was being, he liked it.

"Luffy!? Luffy where are you!?" Koby shouted searching for his missing partner. He thought threatening not to feed him would keep the boy in place, he guessed not. Luffy pushed Zoro away for air finally hearing his friend's shouts for him.

"Crap… I gotta go…" he said hesitantly, debating weather to ditch his friend to stay with Zoro, or to go back to Koby. Zoro nodded. Luffy pouted as he pulled away from Zoro strong arms, making his way out of the alleyway.

"Luffy there you are! Sheeze I told you to stay didn't I?" Luffy eyed the two huge bags of food in Koby's hands missing everything Koby had just said. Koby saw this, with a roll of his eyes he handed the bag over to Luffy figuring he won't get through to the glutton. Luffy sat on a bus station bench attacking his food like he hasn't eaten all day. Koby sat next to him eating his meal. The whole time Luffy was eating he couldn't get that kiss out of his head, nor could he get the way Zoro's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist out ether. His chewing slowed rapidly as he remembered the kiss over, and over, and over, and over again. His cheeks began to burn at the thoughts of Zoro doing things to him, things that he had seen online by mistake of course, but still he wanted them done to him. Koby glanced at Luffy seeing the huge blush across his face, and that he had stopped eating.

"Luffy are you ok?" he asked worried something might be wrong with him. Luffy didn't stop eating for no reason at all so this was reason to be worried. Luffy blinked like he was just woken up from a dream, a sexy dream, but a dream nonetheless. He looked to Koby that had worried written all over his cheeks.

"You say something?" he asked. Koby checked his forehead, no fever.

"Luffy are you feeling ill?" Koby ask moving onto his pulse. Luffy shrugged, he felt hot, and needy right now, how odd.

"I'm not to sure… you want the rest?" Luffy asked pushing his food aside for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. Koby gasped.

"Luffy I think you should go home! Your really sick!"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"You just offered me the rest your food! I'm taking you home." Luffy was confused as he got in the taxi Koby flagged down but didn't question it. After Koby took Luffy home he left leaving the other to rest. But that was something he just couldn't get with all the thoughts of Zoro touching him. He moaned softly when he ran his hand down his stomach to his crotch. His hand lingered there rubbing himself, trying to satisfy the touching need.

"Zoro…" he moaned against the hand he had covering his mouth. His other hand had found it's way into the short he had changed into stroking against his hardening member. "Zoro…" another moan. He was so busy with trying to make the weird yet good feeling go away that he hadn't notice the pair of eyes that had been watching him since he started touching himself. He smirked every time Luffy called his name in that delicious voice of his. Finally Zoro had enough of watching, and knocked on the window surprising Luffy, and making him blush like mad. When Luffy saw who was in his window he jumped out to open it.

"Zoro!" he cheered ignoring the tightening feeling in his pants. Zoro climbed in smirking like he knew a dirty little secret of Luffy's, well actually he does.

"Need some help?" he asked looking down at the boy's tenting pants. Luffy's blush got deeper, he looked away from the vampire not wanting to meet his haunting gaze.  
"Shut up…" he mumbled. Zoro grabbed him around the neck pulling him into a hot kiss; he ran his hands over Luffy's body feeling the skinny yet muscular body. Zoro's hand grabbed at Luffy's shorts ripping them off, along with his boxers, followed by his shirt. When Luffy was completely naked Zoro picked him up, wrapping long legs around his torso with one hand holding him there, the other hand went to abusing a nipple making Luffy moan more into their kiss. Luffy couldn't believe this was happening, that Zoro was touching him, that Zoro was kissing him, and that Zoro… a yelp left Luffy's lips breaking his, and Zoro's kiss. The hand that was holding Luffy was now sticking a finger into the boy's entrance, and thrusting into him mercifulness, and dry. A second dry finger joined the first one now scissoring inside him, then a third, and then a fourth was inside of him making him cry out in pain, and pleasure. Zoro groaned in pleasure hearing the boy's moans. When he dubbed Luffy stretched enough he removed his fingers. He placed the boy back his feet much to the younger dismay.

"Go to the bed." Zoro ordered starting to remove his shirt. Luffy complied, he sat on his bed watching Zoro remove his clothes with such speed that in a blink of an eye he was right in front of Luffy again pinning him to the bed. They kissed again in lust, and passion. After they broke the kiss Zoro grasped his cock leading into Luffy tight hole. Luffy squirmed under Zoro at the feeling of the vampire entering him. Holding Luffy down with one hand Zoro quickly entered him in one hard thrust; Luffy cried out in pain, his nails digging into Zoro's back leaving crescent moon imprints. Zoro forced himself to hold still to let the boy get adjusted to him being inside him, he didn't want to hurt. Luffy wiggled his hips to find a more comfortable angle, when he did he nodded to Zoro.

"You can move… now…" he panted. With a firm grip on Luffy's hips Zoro started moving in a fast pace hitting Luffy sweet spot with each thrust, and making the boy cry out his name in loud lust filled screams. Luffy grabbed the sheets under him, oh my god he was in such heaven at the moment, even if his angle was vampire. Zoro flipped the two so he was on the bottom, and Luffy on top.

"Ride me." he ordered. Standing on his knees Luffy dropped himself onto Zoro's cock trying to find that wonderful spot again. The sight of a red blushing, panting Luffy was so sexy to Zoro. He watched the boy try his best to ride him; even if he didn't know about it he was doing good. Zoro grabbed Luffy neglected cock making the boy moaned even louder. He began stroking it, rubbing it, and rubbing the head between his index, and thumb making pre cum leak from it. Luffy watched all of this continuing to ride Zoro's own cock.

"Zoro… I think I'm… gonna… come soon…" Zoro switch their positions again pinning Luffy back to the bed, and moving his legs from around his waist, to around his neck.

"If you love what's been happening you'll love this." He whispered into Luffy ear ramming harder into him. Luffy cried out in pain but Zoro ignored it letting his monster's side take over, as he continued abusing Luffy hole, Luffy kept crying out in pain not pleasure anymore.

"Z-Z-Zo…ro… please slow down…" he whimpered. Luffy could feel something running out of entrance now he knew wasn't cum cause Zoro haven't came yet. Zoro's eyes flashed a dark crimson red, his fangs popping out from between his lips. The thirst for blood was becoming so tempting, the blood running out Luffy's hole, and onto the sheets was making his mouth water. He leaned down to Luffy's neck hearing Luffy's heart beat unbearably fast, blood pumping through his body. Zoro bit Luffy on the throat enjoying the blood that ran into his mouth. Luffy winced in pain, it hurt but not as much as his rear since Zoro was still pounding undyingly hard into. But even if he was in pain, and Zoro had stopped paying attention to his pleasure every now, and again he would hit that one good spot inside of him making moan when it hit it. Soon Luffy came between his, and Zoro chests panting, unable to catch his breath. Zoro finally had his fill of Luffy's blood moved away from his neck, with a loud groan of pleasure he came deep into the younger's body, collapsing on top of Luffy. Zoro looked at Luffy's face seeing him make a pain filled face, he pulling out of him. Zoro caressed the flushed cheek, kissed it, and whispered sweet nothing against it.

"Z… Zoro…"

"I'm sorry…" Zoro cut in. he sat next to Luffy with a distress look.

"It's ok you're a vampire. I knew what I was getting into when I let you in, I knew that vampires can lose themselves in sex like you had just did." When saying all this Luffy was wearing a loving smile the whole time. Luffy tried to sit up but regretted as so as his back burst with pain. "Ow…" Zoro laid him back down gentle to not hurt him then he already was in.

"Luffy you sure are different from other hunters I met." Zoro told him kissing his cheek again. Luffy ran his hand down Zoro's cheek feeling nothing but smoothness.

"I never wanted to be a hunter Zoro I told you that…" Zoro took the hand touching his face bringing it to his lips.

"Then leave, come with me, become a vampire like me."

"That sounds really nice Zoro but I can't leave grandpa like my brothers did, it would break his heart for the fifth time in his life."

"Fifth time?" Zoro questioned. Luffy nodded.

"My grandma died soon after having my dad, she was really ill and the birth took a lot out of her. Next was my dad betraying the hunters, and leaving my grandpa without reason. And lastly my two brothers leaving without a goodbye, and joining the supernatural world. I can't add to his pain, I can't be the fifth one. Even though he can be vary tough, and hard on me he still loves me, and I love him." Zoro nodded at him.

"I understand but… where does this leave us?" he asked lying back on the bed, and pulling the younger close to him. Luffy snuggled into Zoro's body.

"Is there an us?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Zoro nodded. "I thought I was just gonna be another time, and snake to you, that you would leave right after we were done." Zoro kissed the top of his head.

"Luffy you, and your brothers sure are miracles."

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused.

"Law said he would never fall in love, he's been saying that for the past four hundred years, he meets Sabo their soul mates, with a baby on the way. Marco hasn't even looked at anyone with as much interest before he met your brother. Thatch was a womanizer, never wanted to settle down, and now he's only with your brother. And now me… I haven't been in love since my first mate Sanji died after being accused of being a witch, when all he was, was just a normal human being. You make feel love again; you make me want to be with you for the rest of eternity. Monkey. D. Luffy I am in love with you." Zoro watched Luffy's eyes widened at his confession. "I know it's been what twenty-something hours since we met I know that it's fast to start saying you love me back but Luffy in my world that's what happens. In my world we live for that moment cause we never know what might happen to us, and I don't want to lose you…"  
"Zoro?"

"yeah?"

"I love you." Luffy admitted smiling at him. Zoro sighed in relief, he leaned his head into Luffy's capturing his lips in their first soft loving kiss.

"Luffy I can wait until your ready to join my world." Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck giggling.

"thank you Zoro… I love you."

Wha cha think of my lemon? I think I'm getting good at these, I only done three of them so my favorite would be my Smoker x Ace one… yeah! So let me know if you think I'm getting good at these, and thank you.

P.s. the next one will be how Sabo met Law and joined his pack, and the next night will be Ace meeting Marco, and Thatch so yeah… again. I'm good for the next two nights, but I would still like some sort of ideas for future ones! Just you know monster, which world, pairing/s, and if it's you like it sad, happy, or whatever. Thank you all for reading, and please review!


	3. Hunted

So here's another chapter! : D review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Heat rose to Luffy's cheeks as two pointy teeth sunk into his neck. A deep growl escaped Zoro's throat, Luffy sweet blood running down his throat. The green haired vampire ran his fingers across Luffy bare chest teasing a needy nipple.

"Zo… ro…." The young hunter moaned. Luffy had found out in the past four months that the vampire can have a tamed side when feeding, or during sex. After some minutes, and plenty of touching later Zoro released the hold his other hand held on Luffy's neck. "Full…" he panted. Zoro nodded licking up the drip of blood trailing down his lover's neck.

"Needy?" the vampire teased, kissing his way down to Luffy's hard member. The hunter nodded not trying to hide the fact at all.

"Yes… please Zoro?" he begged making those big endless black eyes even bigger, and pouted out his lip. Zoro kissed the pouted lips, undoing his jeans.

"Whatever you want…" he whispered reaching for the lube they kept in Luffy's nightstand.

"I don't need it tonight…"  
"Yes you do." Zoro interrupted. The first time they done it they didn't prepare him in anyway, and that morning before Zoro had left they found a big bloodstain on the sheets, and Luffy was still bleeding. Of course he had been a bit rough once he started, and had promised not to lose control again but he won't risk it again.

"But I need you now!" Luffy whined. Zoro chuckled at his little lover. Like really Luffy was so much shorter, and skinner them him, but he was still very strong. After Zoro lubed is member position himself at Luffy's entrance.

"Luffy I'm home early!" the loud voice of his grandpa, a top hunter, shouted. The two looked to each other with terrified eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Zoro whispered shouted. Luffy shook his head telling him he didn't know. "I need to leave." Zoro told him kissing Luffy on the lips. He grabbed his clothes before rushing out the window. Luffy pulled his blanket over his bottom half just in time before Garp slammed the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Luffy nodded.  
"Good!'

"You look flushed." Garp commented checking for fever. "You sure?"

"Yes grandpa. Can I go back to sleep now?" Luffy asked. Garp nodded.

"I'll see you in a little bit." With that Garp left the room to get some sleep himself. After his grandpa's footsteps went silent he kicked his blanket off, whimpering at his throbbing member.

"Why did grandpa have to come home now?" he continued to whine. He sighed. Guess he have to shower. Around late morning Luffy got up for food. "Morning grandpa." He said.

"How are you feeling? Do you think you can work night?" the older hunter asked.

"Yes grandpa." Luffy groaned out. "Grandpa was there any letters?" Luffy asked looking to the man. Garp pointed to the already opened envelope left out on the counter. "Everything ok?" Luffy asked grabbing the paper.

"Read it." Was his simple reply.

_Dear Luffy._

_Hey! So I am now seven months pregnant, and I am huge as a bear… I hate this Luffy. firstly I'm moody, secondly I pee every time I sneeze, (ew!) thirdly Law's not around much right now, TT-TT leaving Bepo, and me alone while the pack's away. Don't ask me why because I have no clue. Fourthly I craze for the weirdest fuckin things, fifthly I'm bedridden according to Law, and lastly there's a chance that I might have the baby within the next two weeks. _

Luffy's widened.

"So you read about the baby coming sooner than it should?" Garp asked putting his mug in the sink. Luffy nodded.

"Grandpa…? Isn't that bad?" Luffy asked worrying for his niece or nephew. Garp nodded with just as worried look on his face as his grandson.

"Yes Luffy."

"Will it be bad for Sabo?" Garp sighed.

"Luffy Sabo wasn't born a werewolf, he was human so his body won't hold as good…"

"What do you mean?" Luffy cut in.

"It means Sabo shouldn't be having kids Luffy, it means that when the baby's born there's a good chance one if not both of them could die."

"But I heard Law was the best at medical school… so then he could safe both of them, right grandpa?" Luffy asked a hopeful smile. Garp rubbed his hands down his face. Why couldn't his grandsons pick normal human men? Or at lease female monsters?

"I'm unsure Luffy. Maybe it's best this way." Garp added.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"If something was to happen to Sabo, or the baby it'll give us hunters a good chance to finally get rid of the heart's pack for good." Luffy looked at the older man with an indifferent face.

"You're saying this but you don't mean it."

"Huh?" Garp said giving his grandson a confused look.

"You can't convince yourself of that awful lie so why would it work on me? Grandpa you don't want to harm the pack anymore then you want to hurt Sabo, you don't want to hurt your great grandkid, or its family." With that said Luffy turned and left the kitchen not vary hungry anymore. Garp could only stand there staring in shock at where his grandson had just been standing. Did Luffy really just say something that didn't sound childish? Either way he's right.

"Fuck…" the man muttered. Luffy went to his room to finish the rest of the letter. He knows his grandpa doesn't mean what he said, but it stung just to hear him say It. Sitting in his bed he reopened the letter.

_It's kinda scary with everything I hear about normal births, and now this? I wish you were baby bro. Law insist that it'll be ok but I can tell with the look in his eyes that it won't like he says. On a brighter side Ace has been around a lot more, and he misses you! Even though he tells his mates he doesn't he does. Luffy how are things between you, and Zoro? I hope they are good. I can't believe how much our lives are changing, when the baby's born I'll send you, and gramps pic! Take care of yourself Luffy. _

_Love Sabo._

Luffy folded the note back up, and place in a box with the other ones. Sabo has been sending a lot more letters nowadays, and been filling him in on Ace to.

'I'm gonna go find Nami, and Usopp.' He thought running around his room to get ready. Luffy yawned loudly, walking through base. It was nine, and he had just gotten back from his friends twenty minutes ago before Garp dragged him here, ordering him dress in the car. He was kinda regretting not going home sooner to get some much needed rest.

"Monkey."

"Hi Kid!" Luffy shouted to the red head. Kid rubbed his ear trying to get the ringing out.

"You don't need to shout…" he grumbled walking past the younger. Luffy kept pace with the other hunter, neither speaking to one another. Luffy's friendship with Kid was like his, and Koby's better than most… but the difference with Koby, and Kid was that Koby didn't ask about his brothers, Kid did.

"How's your brothers?" the red finally asked.

"Ok…" was Kid's mumbled answered? He looked to the other, Luffy was too quiet about this, normally he would be babbling about Sabo's upcoming kid, or something about Ace.

"You sure?" he asked. Luffy nod slowly at him, even though he wanted so bad to talk to someone about Sabo, and the baby.

"Sabo might be having the baby in the couple of weeks…" he covered his mouth. How could he just say it? Kid's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Sabo might be having the baby really soon… Kid please don't tell anyone! Please! If Sengoku, or anyone here was to find out Sabo was even having a baby who knows what they'll do… or what they'll make grandpa do." Kid gave the younger a look.

"And why should I?" he asked.

"Because you still think of Sabo as your friend,"

"What?" the red asked in disbelief. Luffy only nodded, searching for anyone who might be listening. "What the hell do you mean?" he demanded also searching now. "Why would I think that…? I mean you! Why would you think that?"  
"Because you didn't tell them about him being pregnant, you also threatened the other guys who were there not to say." Luffy watched Kid's eyes grow wider, and a pink tint making its way to his cheeks.

"I… I-I…" he stuttered trying to think of something, anything to help him.

"You're a good person Kid, no matter how much you try to act like you're not! Plus you care about my brother, or else you wouldn't ask about him so much." Luffy said. Kid thought about it for a moment. He did ask about the blonde, and he never told the higher ups when he found out Sabo was pregnant… crap what's was happening to him? Why the hell does he care about a traitor?

"Luffy I don't give two shits about that traitor, and you better not tell anyone that! Or else!" he threatened. Luffy giggled under Kid's harsh glare.

"Promise about Sabo?"

"You're a lot sneakier then I thought. Fine I won't say a thing." Kid finally agreed. Luffy smiled at him. He didn't know why Kid, of all people, cared about Sabo's wellbeing but he was glad that someone still did.

"Thanks! I gotta go find Koby. See ya Kid!" Luffy said walking away from the glaring red head hunter. He found Koby already ready, and waiting for him near garages.

"Come on Luffy he have to go!" the pink haired hunter shouted to the raven haired. Luffy only groaned in response. He so didn't want to go meet Smoker sensei, and the rest of the group. Koby literally had to grab him by the arm, and drag him into a car. Koby drove of course, Luffy was just out of it to even realize he was standing in front of an annoyed Smoker.

"Brat!" Smoker shouted in his face. Luffy blinked a few time.

"Yes sensei?" he asked. Smoker sighed at him.

"You'll be on your own tonight."

"My own?" Luffy asked confused. He hasn't been on his own in months now, so it was different.

"Yes. There's not enough tonight so I'm separating the teams." Smoker explained. Luffy nodded. Maybe he could sneak off with Zoro later! That cheered him up. After Smoker finished explaining stuff Luffy didn't pay attention to he dropped each person at their spots. Luffy went to the nearest building, going up the fires cape to the roof, where he sat waiting for Zoro to find him. His mind began to wonder about Sabo, and if the baby and him will be alright.

"Sabo…" he sighed picking at some lint on his shirt. A scream a few blocks ahead of him brought him out of his thoughts. Kicking into hunter mode, in which was pounded into him by Garp, Smoker, and a handful of other hunters he ran down the fire escape, then down the street where another scream erupted. When he turned a corner he was met with a werewolf, a big one at that. He jumped back avoiding the claw coming at him.

"Boss! A hunter!" the werewolf snarled, taking a swipe at Luffy. Luffy looked the wolf over. Good he wasn't from Sabo's pack, so he can call for backup. He reached for his radio but was pinned down by a female werewolf.

"Got him." She smirked a toothy grin. Luffy struggled under her.

"Monet leave the poor boy alone." A tall man with blonde hair said walking up to them. 'Monet' hopped off of Luffy to stand on the side of him. "What's someone so young like you doing as a hunter?" the man questioned kneeling before Luffy.

"I'm seventeen!" Luffy snapped. The man laughed loudly.

"You're lying right?" he asked still laughing. Luffy reached for his radio again, the man seen this, and smirked with amusement. He grabbed Luffy's wrist in a tight grip, making the other hiss. "Naw aw."

"Let go!" no matter how hard Luffy tried to yank his arm free it only made it that much worse. The man pulled Luffy close into him.

"I'll be taking that!" he chucked the radio over his shoulder where the werewolf Luffy had almost ran into caught it, and crushed it.

'Crap! Now what!?" he thought in a panic, trying to remember anything that will help him right now. His free hand quickly went into the first pocket he touched searching for anything in it. He pulled out a sliver cross, and held it against the man's hand burning it on impact.

"Fuck!" the man growled retracting his hand. Luffy ran as fast as he could, managing to dodge the werewolves attacks on him. He ran through the alleyways, not wanting any normal humans to get pulled into the supernatural world. He skidded to a stop when the man landed in front of him naked. "Did you think you could escape?" he questioned taking a menacing step forward. Luffy turned to run back the way he came but the man's pack blocked the way.

"Crap…!" he muttered under his breath. He reached into his pockets for something else that'll be of use to him.

"I don't think so." The man said tackling Luffy into a nearby wall, where he coughed up some blood. "I don't feel like getting burned again… you sure are a cute thing…"  
"Boss…" Monet begun but stopped.

"Keep an eye out, someone will be coming soon." The man ordered, turning back to Luffy. When his pack was gone he started nipping at Luffy's expose neck.

"Let go of me you…? You mutt!" the man laughed loudly pulling Luffy away from the wall, and pushing him hard back into it. "Ah!"

"Your cute, I think I'll keep you as a new toy, I haven't had one for a while." Luffy struggled, with wide eyes. The man ripped his black shirt off tossing it to side, and started leaving small marks all over Luffy's chest.

"G-get off! I mean it! You'll regret it…" he trailed off as the man started biting harder. He screamed, and thrashed around when he was bit in his left shoulder hard. The man watched blood run out of the wound with a satisfied grinned.

"Don't worry it'll be more fun soon." Even injured Luffy still tried to break free from the man.

"Boss!" A male werewolf shouted at the end of the alleyway.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"We have trouble." Luffy was thrown over the man's shoulder getting carried out of the anyway, and to the street where man's pack was surrounding someone.

"Let him go!" Zoro snarled at the man carrying his mate.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted with relief. He yelped in surprise when his feet was set back onto the ground, and strong arms were wrapped over his arms.

"Or what?"

"Doflamingo!" Zoro roared.

'Doflamingo?' Luffy thought trying to remember where he heard that name before. Doflamingo laughed at the vampire's outburst.

"We can take care of him." Monet said readying to fight the green haired vampire. Doflamingo nodded. With that the pack all attacked at once, minus one wolf who stood on his alpha's side.

"You're keeping him?" he asked. Doflamingo nodded licking at Luffy's cheek.

"Yep! Isn't he cute Vergo?" Vergo nodded, and looked to the finishing fight. Zoro stood victorious, and very pissed off.

"Let Luffy go." He said in a deadly voice.

"Luffy's your name?" Doflamingo asked ignoring Zoro.

"Donquixote Doflamingo! You're a top threat!" Luffy said remembering.

"That's right Luffy!" he cooed. Pinching the younger's cheeks earning a growl from the vampire. "I already knew they wouldn't be able to come close to beating you, Vergo here could though." The alpha said. Vergo stepped forward ready for battle.

"I'll give you one more chance to give Luffy back." Zoro said pulling three swords from his back.

"Still carrying those around?" Zoro ignored the blonde, focusing on his next opponent. Luffy began to feel dizzy from the blood lost, and his wounded arm wasn't letting up on the blood. Zoro dodged another attack from Vergo, and instead of trying another of his own he slipped past, and went straight to Doflamingo, and Luffy. Not expecting it Doflamingo was shocked when Luffy was taken from him, and when there was a cut on his cheek. Placing Luffy on the ground again, catching his mate when he almost tipped over, Zoro checked the wound.

"Luffy how do you feel?" he asked trying to keep the boy steady.

"Not so good." Luffy replied. He was shoved forward by Zoro, barely missing Vergo's claws. Luffy pushed his hand on his wounded arm trying to stop the bleeding. He blinked several times trying to make the clouds that covered his vision go away. He could barely make out Zoro in his fight.

"Zoro!" a blonde male shouted landing in front of Luffy.

'Where have I seen him before?" Luffy thought, his vision starting to go. Another man appeared next to the blonde.

"Marco I'll help out." The new man said.

'He has weird hair.' Luffy thought watching him fight with Zoro. 'Marco…?' the name sounded so familiar to him.

"…Whitebeard…" he mumbled falling forward on his face.

"Luffy!" a worried all too familiar voice shouted.

"Ace…" Luffy smiled feeling his big brother set his head in his lap before darkness took over, and he blacked out.

There's another part to Luffy's story. Let me know what you think!

One more thing. I have started making AMVs and I have four up right now so if you can go check them out please! I really love you guys for it, and like or comment on them. ; P thank you so much!


End file.
